


Only You

by littlesthue, redhue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mpreg, Past Miscarriage, Psychological Trauma, Showki, Smut, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesthue/pseuds/littlesthue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhue/pseuds/redhue
Summary: A misunderstanding makes Kihyun cut off contact with his partner when he moved away to another country. After 4 years, he meets his former lover, making it his mission to avoid him as much as possible. However, Hyunwoo still loves him and makes it his mission to clear up the misunderstanding and win him back.





	1. Chapter 1

Is Kihyun lucky? He wouldn’t say yes, but he won’t deny that he is fortunate to have a roof over his head, food in his mouth and nice friends around him. But like any other human being, he had his shares of unfortunate events, some which has made him learn that life, well, _can be a bitch._

And one fucking unfortunate moment is currently happening to him now. It was the first lecture of the module, and being a good student he is, he always came to the hall half an hour before the start of lecture. But right at the first lecture, the professor fell sick and e-mailed the students that class is cancelled. _Students would be whooping, why is it unfortunate?_ Because he only received the e-mail half an hour _after_ the class was supposed to start.

Deciding that he would just read the first chapter of the book in the hall before going home, he made himself comfortable in his seat. Soon, he heard the doors of the hall creaking open. Not bothering to turn, he adviced the poor student,

“Class is cancelled, prof e-mailed us.” Continuing reading, he realised he didn’t hear the door closing or any footsteps. Placing his book down, he wanted to turn when the student voiced out,

“Kihyun? Is that you?” the ash-haired boy stilled. He recognizes this voice – _will always_ recognize this voice. This voice was the one that comforted him when he failed his Maths exam that he studied so hard for (even though it was just a mock test), the one that scolded Minhyuk for throwing mud at him, the one that confronted the boys in Middle School when he got bullied for coming out, the one that asked him to be his boyfriend, and the one who constantly said ‘I adore you’ to him every night. And the very voice that he hates so much.

Hearing the footsteps approaching, he snapped out of his thoughts. Quickly packing his books into his bag, he tried to walk away from the man. But there is only one way to the doors, and he has to pass by said man. Walking hurriedly, he tried to brush past him, but his past lover just pulled him back. Stumbling back into the toned chest, he held onto the man’s arms. Quickly spinning and standing up straight, Kihyun looked at him blankly.

“Hyunwoo.”

“Kihyun…. So it is you, I recognized your voice” the former smiled gently at him. Kihyun gave him a tight-lipped smile and tried walking off when he called him again.

“Wait…. I- uh, um do you wanna get lunch? Since class got cancelled and all….” the chocolate-haired man mumbled out the last part.

“No, I have to go.” Kihyun brisk walked out of the hall. He didn’t want to stay any minute more in the hall with that man – heck he didn’t want to spend any time around him.

∘∘∘∘∘

Walking into the cafeteria, Hoseok spotted Hyunwoo walking in, waving to him. Sensing the glum atmosphere around his friend he asked what happened, and Hyunwoo told him about the incident in the lecture hall.

“Kihyun? He’s back? Did Minhyuk tell you anything?”

“Exactly why Minhyuk was distant with us ever since college started. Kihyun has been studying here and he didn’t want us to find out….”

“Why did he suddenly move? And moreover, he didn’t tell any of us, even Minhyuk didn’t know about it!”

All Hyunwoo could do was sigh. He had so many questions for the boy he loved so much, but now it seems like Kihyun doesn’t even want to be around him. Soon, his younger brother and close friend joined them for lunch. Hyunwoo looked at Jooheon, wondering if he knew the news about Kihyun. Jooheon had always been close to Minhyuk, but the friendship between Minhyuk and Kihyun is so strong that every secret of theirs, was only held between them – nothing to be revealed to their circle of friends. Shooting his shot he asked,

“Jooheon-ah, did you know Kihyun is studying here?” Wide-eyed, Jooheon looks up to Changkyun. The latter bites his lip, looking at Jooheon and having some sort of telepathic conversation. Now Hyunwoo felt more upset and he could feel a tiny bubble of anger in him. Even Jooheon knew? Heck even Changkyun knew this whole year but nobody said anything to him.

Unable to contain his emotions, he walked away from the table. The rest of them called out to him, his younger brother trying to explain to him, but it’s useless, he couldn’t bear the disappointment in him.

Hoseok looked at Jooheon,

“Ya…. You knew about this but didn’t tell hyung? You knew how much it affected him when Kihyun left suddenly and for a year? Can’t believe you could keep this secret for long”

“Hyung…. It’s not my place to say anything. Minhyuk begged me to never tell anyone that Kihyun came back. He told me he would cut off our friendship if I ever told any of you. Can you imagine how much Kihyun-hyung must have been through that Minhyuk-hyung threatened me that way?”

“What happened to him anyway?” Shrugging his shoulders Jooheon replied,

“I still don’t know…. Minhyuk-hyung refuses to tell me anything more and Kihyun-hyung…. Well, it seems like he keeps hiding himself”

All of them wanted to help Kihyun, if needed, but first they need to know why he suddenly moved away and why he cut off contact, till Minhyuk can’t reach him.

∘∘∘∘∘

Running into his best friend’s apartment, he saw Kihyun shivering on his bed. Softly calling out his name, the boy turned to look at him with a tear-striken face. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and his knuckles white, from clutching the sheets too hard. Making his way onto the bed, he hugged the younger close to him. He saw Jooheon’s message 5 minutes ago, and he quickly ran to Kihyun’s apartment, knowing the latter would be feeling this way.

As Kihyun calmed down, he saw the younger already had fallen asleep in his arms. Moving his arms and manoeuvring Kihyun carefully, he placed the boy down on his bed and covered him with the blanket. Walking into the kitchen, he made himself tea, familiar with the apartment. Sitting down on the chair, he thought over the whole situation.

Ever since Kihyun came back, he coincidentally met his close friend at the park. However, the ash-haired boy was very closed off and even acted like he didn’t know Minhyuk. Minhyuk would tell the rest, but he felt an itching feeling that he should stay silent about it until he heard the truth from Kihyun himself. Trying his best to spend more time with the boy, Minhyuk did everything he could so the boy would tell him the reason for leaving the country abruptly. He crashed Kihyun’s apartment (by stalking him home), always asked him out for lunch or dinner, slept over the boy’s apartment and even slept at Kihyun’s doorstep for a full night when Kihyun ignored him. Finally, Kihyun let it all out, telling the truth to Minhyuk. And truth be told, it was a lot for the blonde to comprehend, feeling guilty for having Kihyun to handle all these by himself.

From then on, Kihyun relied heavily on Minhyuk. Even though Jooheon and Changkyun found out eventually, Kihyun still stuck to Minhyuk and avoided being with the maknaes. For only one reason, Jooheon and Hyunwoo are siblings. Looking at Jooheon reminded him too much of his past boyfriend, which made him want to throw up or get lightheaded just thinking about him.

Minhyuk sighed heavily, even though he heard the truth from Kihyun, he didn’t think Hyunwoo would be that kind of guy. He wanted to hear the story from Hyunwoo’s side but asking the question would be too sudden and eventually it would be revealed that Kihyun has came back. Now that everyone has found out about Kihyun’s arrival back, he wonders if it’s better for him to straight-forwardly ask Hyunwoo the question that has been clawing at the back of his head for the past year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all remember when i tagged eventual smut? ahahaha my brain works wonders (・ε・`*) …
> 
> anyway, this chapter is more of a flashback/past memories??? 
> 
> and lastly, enjoy lol

All of them have always been close since young. Kihyun met the blonde during elementary school, being in the same class as him. Minhyuk has always been an energetic baby, loud and hyper. As a shy kid, Kihyun always hid in the shadows. It’s not like he didn’t like the ever-fidgety puppy, but sometimes he wished the boy would _just shut up._

When the kids in their school found out Kihyun lives with his grandmother, they made fun of him – saying his parents abandoned him. And Kihyun never fought, always keeping quiet and staying still when the older boys pushed him. During one of those times, Minhyuk intervened and got a black eye, but to him it was worth seeing the smile and his crescent eyes Kihyun showed him when the boy aided him. Since then, wherever one was, the other was right beside him.

Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Minhyuk has been neighbours since diapers. Their homes being side by side, it was natural for them to get close. Hyunwoo was a chubby kid when he was younger, but when he joined the swimming team in Grade 3, he started bulking up and building muscles. People always thought he was scary, due to his ‘robotic’ expression, but Minhyuk knows – he’s just a soft teddy bear at heart.

Hyunwoo sometimes spotted the blonde with a tiny boy beside him, thinking he finally made a friend. Minhyuk was well-liked by majority of the students and teachers, but they also found him honest – too honest. Which made it hard for the younger to find someone to stick to. Minhyuk ever sneaked into Hyunwoo’s bedroom, crying that the only true friend he had was Hyunwoo. But he was a year above the boy and couldn’t spend all his time with Minhyuk. Seeing Minhyuk, having found a close friend made him feel relieved, finally the puppy had someone to rely on.

Soon, Minhyuk introduced to both when the blonde wanted to play during the weekends with Kihyun. He invited Hyunwoo and Jooheon along, all of them getting along well in an instant. Weekend’s became a tradition for them to spend time together – doing homework, playing video games.

Halfway through elementary, Kihyun’s grandmother passed away, leaving him under the care of his parents. That’s when the boy understood why Kihyun has always been a quiet and shy boy – his parents always made him study at home and when they found out about his weekend schedule, they totally banned him from going out. Minhyuk was pissed at that but they were still young, so Kihyun assured that it was the best for him.

Entering middle school, Kihyun had a crisis, he realised he liked guys – _not like, but like like guys_.  Even though his best friend has always been affectionate to other boys, people never minded it and brushed it off as him being an energetic person. Moreover, he was crushing over his _close friend._ Trusting his instinct, he told Minhyuk, which Minhyuk said that it was normal.

“Do you really think I would cut off our friendship because you’re gay? I’m dumb, not immature darling” Minhyuk commented. But still, he kept his secret of crushing over Hyunwoo to himself.

That was until, Hyunwoo himself asked him out. To say Kihyun was surprised was an understatement. The boy couldn’t believe Hyunwoo, telling him to stop with the pranks – until Hyunwoo swooped in and kissed him right on his lips.

“Does this prove that I want you to be my boyfriend now?” Blushing, Kihyun nodded his head, shakily on his tiptoes, kissed Hyunwoo gently back. News spread like wildfire and everybody in school soon found out about their relationship. Surprisingly, nobody made comments, Kihyun just assumed they were afraid of what Hyunwoo would do if they talked shit. The boys were happy for them, Hoseok always knew Hyunwoo liked the younger and Minhyuk suspected that Kihyun had a thing for Hyunwoo.

But just like all other relationships, they had their ups and downs. One major concern was Kihyun’s parents – they never approved of Hyunwoo. Saying the boy was brainwashing their son, getting him into a useless relationship. This was the only time Kihyun went against his parent’s wishes, he still met Hyunwoo and the elder would occasionally come into Kihyun’s bedroom when his parents were out of the country.

The problems started when they entered high school. The ash-haired boy started becoming distant and easily agitated ever since. When Hyunwoo wanted to come over his house, he would make excuses, saying he had tons of homework and such to avoid spending time with the older. Even in school, Kihyun would turn away when he crossed paths with his boyfriend. When lunch time came, he would spend time in art room, making himself busy to avoid sitting with the group.

“Kihyun-ah…… I brought your favourite melon bread, eat a little before class starts again” Hyunwoo circles his arms around his lover’s waist. He could feel the boy tense under his touch and he mentally sighs, is Kihyun experiencing any problems till he reacts this way?

The younger puts down his brush and turns around, taking the bread from Hyunwoo’s hand and smiling up to him, saying thank you. Kihyun ate in silence and both could feel the awkward tension between them. Hyunwoo felt frustrated now, even when they kept quiet, it was never awkward, it was a warm silence that both of them appreciated.

Once Kihyun finished his food, he washed his hands and picked up his brush again, not glancing at Hyunwoo. Trying to get a reaction out of him, Hyunwoo pulled him back, holding the younger close to him. Without wasting time, Hyunwoo crashed his lips down onto Kihyun. The latter tried pulling back, but Hyunwoo pulled him closer, melding the younger into him. Eventually Kihyun gave up, letting his lips sink into the older. Hyunwoo pushed him back, till they hit the sink counter. Gripping Kihyun’s thighs, he carried the boy until Kihyun was sitting on the counter. Making his way down the younger’s jaw, he sucked hicky’s on Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun let out a strangled moan, trying his best to keep quiet. Seeing his boyfriend’s reaction, Hyunwoo brought his hand down to Kihyun’s ass, pushing him forward and brushing their front’s together.

“Hyunwoo…. we- we can’t do this here……. s- sto- baby please, we’ll get caught” Ignoring Kihyun, he grinded against the younger. Kihyun nuzzled Hyunwoo’s shoulder, gripping tightly onto the elder’s shoulder because he can feel himself slowly losing his mind. When Kihyun said he was coming soon, Hyunwoo stopped his motion. The younger whined at the back of his throat, face flushed, and lips swollen. Palming the front of Kihyun’s uniform pants, Hyunwoo whispered

“Open your bedroom window, I’m coming in today. If you try to make excuses or avoid me, don’t think I won’t punish you kitten” With glazed eyes, Kihyun looked up to Hyunwoo and nodded. With a last peck on Kihyun’s lips, Hyunwoo made his way back to his classroom. Snapping out of his daze, Kihyun splashed his face with water before fixing himself, making sure his face didn’t give away the fact that he did dirty with his boyfriend in the art room.

 

∘∘∘∘∘

Finishing the last touch-ups on his essay, Kihyun packed his stuff into his bag and turned off his bedroom light. Sitting on his bed, he debated whether he should let Hyunwoo in or not. He really didn’t want to face Hyunwoo, because he knows what’s going to happen. Hyunwoo’s going to make him putty in his hands and the wall he’s been building would crash. Deciding to just sleep, he switched on his bedside lamp, leaving a small glow in the room. Right when his head hits his pillow, he heard stones hitting his window. _Maybe he could say he was tired and fell asleep early?_

A minute later, his phone buzzed,

♡ **Hyunwoo** ♡

_I see your bedside lamp is switched on, open the window_

Kihyun bit his lips, then closed his eyes shut. Surely soon Hyunwoo would just leave, right? Debating in his head, he didn’t hear the window open. Suddenly he felt a weight dip on his bed, making him sit up. There he was, Hyunwoo sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at him.

“Hyunwoo…. I’m s-sorry, I was tired and just fell asleep….” His boyfriend stared at him, and Kihyun fidgeted, not knowing what the former was thinking.

Moving to Kihyun, Hyunwoo sat in front of him, staring down at him. His hands started wandering, from caressing Kihyun’s face, it stopped at the younger’s collarbone. Then he realised, Kihyun was wearing one of his old shirts to sleep – and Kihyun never does that. The boy always slept wearing Hyunwoo’s plain shirts, those that Kihyun stole when he slept over at the elder’s house.

Leaning down to Kihyun’s face, Hyunwoo stopped his face, barely a breath away from the younger. Brushing his thumbs against Kihyun’s lips he murmured,

“I wanna do it, the whole day I kept thinking about your pert ass against my cock, your moans when I suck on your nipples and when you beg me…. God, I love it when you beg for my cock in your ass. And don’t think I’ll get you away from just now Kihyun”

“Hyunwoo…. not today…. I- i- I’m tired, please? You can come tomorrow, I promise…” Kihyun pouted, looking up. Hyunwoo still had that blank expression, but his eyes were full of lust. The younger knew it would be hard for him to get out of this.

“Darling…. Do you think I’m that dumb? Your parents are coming back, tomorrow right? What did I warn you just now, if you make any excuses? You really are asking for a punishment, aren’t you?” pushing his boyfriend down, Hyunwoo collided his lips onto Kihyun’s. He quickly made work of removing the clothes between them and soon, Kihyun was under Hyunwoo, bucking up his hips to find some sort of friction. Fishing for the lube in Kihyun’s bedside, he uncapped it and poured a good amount on his hands before circling his thumb around Kihyun’s rim. Hyunwoo continued to tease the boy, playing with the flesh of his ass and shallowly inserting his finger but never fully inserting his fingers. Sensing what the elder was doing, Kihyun begged,

“Hyunwoo… Please….”

“Tell me what you want baby,” Hyunwoo replied

“I- I want your fingers in me…. Please Hyunwoo…”

Quickly obliging, he started thrusting his fingers in Kihyun. Soon Kihyun was moaning that he was close, finding his prostrate, Hyunwoo prodded the sensitive area and the boy was coming undone under him. Seeing the younger’s rim flutter, Hyunwoo lube his cock and entered Kihyun in a swift motion. Screaming, the younger held onto the sheets above him, feeling oversensitive from the previous round. Nuzzling Kihyun’s hair, he murmured a whispered sorry before picking up his pace, unable to contain himself from being rough. Pounding into Kihyun, he whispered ‘I love you’ continuously and the boy chanted Hyunwoo’s name as if that’s the only thing he can remember. Soon, both of them came undone, Hyunwoo spilling his seed into Kihyun, and the younger taking in everything. But Hyunwoo didn’t let the younger rest, and they continued till the early morning.

Waking up, it was already past 10am, Kihyun flopped back onto bed, deciding to just skip school. Taking his phone from the bed side, he replied to Minhyuk’s text that he will be missing school today.

**_Hyukkie_ **

_Ayeee I heard Hyunwoo’s not in school too_

_Y’all dirty ass creatures_

_Tell me all the deeds soon hehehe_

**_Hamzzie_ **

_Fucking hell I don’t kiss and tell_

_Go find your own toy or something_

**_Hyukkie_ **

_Your fucking prude_

_Whatever I know hyung’s dick probably rip you apart_

_I’m jealous…. Having dicked down till I can’t walk_

_What a bliss_

**_Hamzzie_ **

_OK BYE MINHYUK_

After sending the least text, Kihyun places his phone on the bedside, wanting to go to the bathroom when he felt arms pull him back down. Nuzzling into the younger’s neck, Hyunwoo mumbled a ‘good morning’. Kihyun smiled lightly, cuddling up to Hyunwoo circling his arms around his body.

“I’m sorry about yesterday… I just missed you Kihyun, don’t ignore me anymore ok?” Guilt washed over him, making him apologise.

“It’s ok you big baby, and I’m sorry too, I promise I won’t do it anymore” Both sunggled till they woke up in mid-afternoon, deciding to go out for lunch before Kihyun’s parents came back home. After this, everything seemed fine – well to Hyunwoo it was. Kihyun started acting normal again and everyone was relived. But it didn’t last long.

When the 2nd year of high school started for Minhyuk, the boy was missing ever since the 1st day. The blonde tried contacting him, but the line kept saying it was unavailable. Kihyun said he was going on a 2 weeks holiday during their school break, and he won’t be able to reach them. But the 2 weeks was already over and yet they still didn’t see him. Hyunwoo tried going to his house, but there was no one home. After 1 week, all of them started to get worried. Making their way to the teacher’s room, they asked Kihyun’s homeroom teacher.

“You guys didn’t know? He moved to another country, before school break started he handed in the forms and his parent’s came down to talk with me. He told me you guys were informed, so I didn’t tell you boys….” Hearing this, Hyunwoo stomped out of the staff room, slamming the door. After that, Hyunwoo shut everybody out. The only thing he did was come to school, went to the gym or pool for training and go back home. He never went out of the house, cooping himself in his room and locking the door. His parents, Jooheon and the other boys tried coaxing him out, but he stubbornly refused to. Everybody was afraid he would fall into depression, but surprisingly he kept himself up, still achieving good grades and excelling in sports – but only his close friends knew, his heart was ripped up and only one person could heal it. But where did he run off to?

Minhyuk though looked still as bright, the others knew he was suffering deep inside. His only close friend has left him just like that – like it didn’t matter how he felt. Minhyuk wanted to feel angry, but he couldn’t. How could he? He didn’t know the truth of why Kihyun left, he doesn’t know where he was now and most of all, he loved the boy too much to get angry at him. He suppressed the negative emotions he held and continue living life with a happy smile – but the heart wrenching feeling always eats him up at night.

∘∘∘∘∘

When Kihyun woke up in the evening, he could smell coffee brewing and the static of the TV turned on. Groggily walking out of his room, Minhyuk is perched on his sofa, with a blanket covering him. The TV is still airing some drama, but the blonde was softly snoring. A cup of hot coffee was still on the table, and Kihyun thinks Minhyuk just fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb the elder, he decided to wash up and make dinner for both of them.

Halfway through cooking, Minhyuk rubbed his eyes, blinking away the sleepiness. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, bringing along his cup of coffee. Sensing the boy coming into the kitchen, Kihyun continued his administrations, letting the boy plop onto the chair and wait for Kihyun to finish.

Dinner was tense, and both of them didn’t know how to address the elephant in the room. Kihyun really wished he never stumbled upon his former lover and was thinking of ways to make up more excuses to avoid being confronted, but he felt tired – too tired of the burden that he has been holding up. Minhyuk on the other hand, was still debating on spilling the truth or keeping quiet. There was so much going on, he felt like his brain is going to melt anytime soon. Sighing, Kihyun put down his chopsticks, looking up to Minhyuk

“I know its fucked up…. But please, don’t tell Hyunwoo anything ok? I’ll soon talk to him, but- but give me time to think of how to” Seeing the tears glistening in Kihyun’s eyes, Minhyuk just nodded. If Kihyun thought this was the best, he’ll follow along.

“Can you sleep here tonight? I- I don’t want to be alone….” A small smile made its way to Minhyuk’s lips and the boy nodded, feeling so glad that his best friend was opening up and trusting him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully that was good enough ahahaha 
> 
> if yall wanna reach me at twitter: @springxdreams
> 
> comments and kudos is appreciated! (☆>⊇<)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like this chapter was more of a filler? i mean it explains some of the shit that happened between them, but hope y'all enjoy it lol

The weather was getting warmer as spring made its way in. The trees were blooming with cherry blossoms and the pathway was filled with petals. Shrugging on his jacket, Hyunwoo stepped out of his apartment and down the pavement to the café where he agreed to meet Minhyuk. He didn’t know how to feel – excited? nervous? anxious? He wanted answers, but Lord knows Minhyuk is a stubborn boy who isn’t easily breakable. Moreover, it has been months since they met each other, he could already feel the awkward atmosphere that would surround them. At least he’s getting information of the whereabouts of his lover – _yes, call him possessive or psychotic, but Kihyun would still be his lover, whether he suddenly left or not._

Entering the café, he spots a mess of silver hair. The boy was sitting near the back of the café, two cups of coffee on the table. When Minhyuk sees Hyunwoo making his way towards him, he scrambles to stand and bows – _talk about being awkward_. Hyunwoo smiles gently at him, telling him to sit down.

“Hey, how’ve you been?” Hyunwoo starts the conversation. He was genuinely curious on the well-being of the younger. Though they drifted apart, he would sometimes still hear talks about Minhyuk – being one of the popular kids in school and was relieved to hear the silver-haired boy is doing fine.

“Hyung, I know you wanna find out more about Kihyun.... But, I can’t tell you everything, at least for now” the boy murmured the last part. Hyunwoo sighed, but he understood, he knew that Minhyuk was going to say this.

“Is-is Kihyun doing fine though? He’s eating well? Getting enough rest? Doing well for his studies?”

“Hey, hey, hey relax hyung hahaha, one question at a time. But yeah, he’s fine.... “

“Minhyuk-ah..... can you at least tell me why he ran off without us knowing? Please..... every day, i- i- at night keep dreaming about him but.... he always disappears in the end and it’s a fucking nightmare that keeps going, I just need to know why....”

The younger sighed and shook his head, Kihyun asked him for a favour and he should keep true to it.

“Hyung... I can’t.... But! He promised me that he would talk to you.... So just give him space and he will come around yea? Please hyung? For me and most importantly... for Kihyun, ok?” Minhyuk could see Hyunwoo debating in his head, so he held the elder’s hand. Smiling gently towards Hyunwoo, the elder nodded his head – agreeing to give his lover space and find the right time to talk to Hyunwoo.

“But hyung... Can you just answer me this question honestly?” Looking confused, the elder nodded his head and urged Minhyuk.

“Hyung..... what was your real intention when you asked Kihyun to be your boyfriend?”

∘∘∘∘∘

The ash-haired boy took off his specs and plopped onto his bed. Just the start of the year and he was already packed for 3 months. With the photography club, his part-time job and college, he was drained. Sighing, he decided to quickly take a bath and start on cooking dinner, Minhyuk said he was coming over soon.

Leaving his bedroom, he saw that Minhyuk was already sprawled on his sofa. The silver-haired boy was using his phone, probably playing some game and his eyes squinting to see better.

“Ya, you already need to wear specs, stop placing the phone so near your eyes, you’re gonna be blind even before turning 30 at this rate.” The elder pouted and sat up, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. Walking to the younger in the kitchen, he hugged him from behind.

“Spill it, I know you only act this way when you’re hiding something from me” Minhyuk huffed before taking a breath in.

“Well.... I was actually with Hyunwoo....” he could feel the boy under him tense but decided to continue his sentence.

“I didn’t tell him anything ok? I asked him to wait for you to come around and be patient, that’s all.... And he agreed Kihyun-ah.... so, don’t worry much alright? I don’t want to see you be like that time, it breaks my heart....” The ash-haired boy released a shaky breath and nodded.

“And also.... I asked him something else...... It’s about what you heard at the locker rooms in high school and-“ Kihyun quickly whipped around and glared at Minhyuk.

“WHY DID YOU ASK HIM THAT? YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD KEEP QUIET ABOUT IT!”

“I understand Ki, but Hyunwoo isn’t that kind of person and it doesn’t make sense- “

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF HIM, ALL I KNOW HE NEVER LOVED ME AND JUST USED ME”

“Ki- wait, please hear this out for a while?”

“Fuck no Minhyuk. I let you in because I trusted you wouldn’t spill shit but clearly now the truth reveals itself. All of you are the same, get the fuck out of my house Minhyuk.”

“Ki, c’mon please?”

“I SAID GET OUT MINHYUK” he lashed out and pushed the elder. The latter flinched, Kihyun was never aggressive, he cried, whined and sobbed a lot, but never did he push the boy away. Minhyuk slowly picked up his belongings and made his way out, before stepping out, he reminded the boy gently,

“I’m always here Kihyun, just call or text me ok?”

When the door shut, he slid down to the floor, the doors to his tears opened. Whenever it seemed like life was going to be fine, all this sudden information hits him and makes him wake up into reality. He felt like he couldn’t get a break and it’s slowly tearing him apart. He cursed out loud, to who? He didn’t know, all he knew was that he just wanted to sleep and never wake up, he wants to lose all this memory. Call him selfish, but he desperately wanted to forget everything, school, his friends, his parents, his life. Everything he did was just a temporary phase to make him forget what was really going on in his life. When the silence in his apartment surrounds him at night, he can slowly feel the monster creeping up to him and swallowing him whole. Sometimes he was on the verge of letting that son of a bitch eat him up but remembering the worried face on Minhyuk made him woke up and restrain him from getting into that situation again.

He knows the only way to end this feeling was to have closure – with Hyunwoo. But he didn’t know how to approach the topic, he was scared the feelings would get to him again. He would relapse, and everything will crush down, making him stand at the starting line all again.

Packing his essentials, he drove to the only place he could seek comfort from after all these years – his aunt’s house.

∘∘∘∘∘

After bathing, Hyunwoo crashed down onto his bed. Taking his phone, he pressed the home button and stared at his wallpaper – a photo of Kihyun sleeping in his room. The younger look serene, with his eyes shut and long lashes fluttering from his breathing. This was one of those nights after they had an intimate session, Kihyun’s shoulder and arm was peeking from the duvet, littered with small bruises where Hyunwoo sucked or gripped him. The elder sighed, covering his eyes with his arms. The question that Minhyuk had asked just now was still lingering in his mind.

_“Of course, because I love him Minhyuk-ah, why else?”_

_“Then..... where did 500 bucks come from? The sky? I trusted you hyung but..... it seems like you proved me wrong huh?”_

_The younger doesn’t wait for a reply and stands, quickly leaving the café and Hyunwoo with his thoughts._

So Kihyun knew about the bet? Hyunwoo admits, it was stupid and fucking disgusting for him to act upon the bet, but he swears, the bet was just a push for him to have the balls and confess to Kihyun. In the end he never accepted the money because he felt too guilty – like he was betraying Kihyun. He knows he promised Minhyuk to give his lover space but if it was because of this, he wanted to quickly clear up the misunderstanding and really hopes the boy would accept him back.

Scrolling through his phone, he searched for Kihyun’s Instagram and looked at his photos – again (yes he constantly looks at Kihyun’s photos). Even though Kihyun majored in Arts and his main module was photography, he never posted a lot. Which was not surprising. Ever since young, the boy would never share much information of his lives with the boys – _what more in SNS right?_ A lot of photos were scenic photos he took when he travelled overseas and some photos of himself, taken by someone else. It would sometimes be Minhyuk or others, a boy he was close to in the same faculty as him. A little jealousy raised in him every time he sees the photo being taken by that other boy, why? Because when he stalked the other boy, he had many photos of him sitting very close or being affectionate towards Kihyun. He knows Kihyun is single, because there are many guys who tried to court him, but they would always be turned down – _thank Hoseok for the information._ But this still doesn’t calm his nerves, he knows if Kihyun got together with another guy he would rage. From there, he swore that he would do anything to get Kihyun be his again and never let the man out of his grasp ever.

The boy sat up suddenly, having a plan in mind and started texting Hoseok and his younger brother.

∘∘∘∘∘

It was 5 minutes to noon, and everybody agreed to meet at the eldest apartment to discuss the current situation. Hyunwoo had texted Minhyuk that he would explain everything to him and to the boys. If the reason why Kihyun never wanted to contact him was just because of the bet, he wanted to make sure everybody understood about the deal and admit to his mistakes. Deep down, Hyunwoo felt that there was another reason why his boyfriend shut out all of them – but he didn’t know what or why. Gathering them here, he felt he could at least slip some information out from Minhyuk.

Soon, all of them gathered and they could sense the tense atmosphere. Hyunwoo decided to order some take-out first for dinner before discussing about the situation currently.

“Minhyuk-ah, let me explain about the bet ok? Just hear me out....” he could see Minhyuk’s jaw tense but decided to explain the whole situation. Meanwhile, Hoseok eyes widened – yes Hoseok was also apart of the bet, so he does know about everything. Jooheon and Changkyun were curious, what bet was hyung talking about? Does this have got to do with Kihyun?

“So..... in grade 8, some of the boys in the swimming team found out about Kihyun coming out. And, they wanted to play with him.... They made disgusting jokes about having sex with him and filming him..... Posting it on websites to get money and- and I was angry ok? I lashed out on them and they called me names, saying I was a faggot since I was still friends with him and all..... I told them, I didn’t care if he liked guys, because I know I was straight..... or I thought so..... Anyway, they bet that anyone who could make him their boyfriend and have sex with him till the end of graduation would will win all the money..... I- I didn’t take part because of the money ok? I just wanted to protect him.... but I realized..... that I loved him and wanted to make him mine, so- so I continued the relationship.... I’m sorry..... I know I fucked up, but Minhyuk-ah, you have to believe that I love him alright? I’ve always loved him and will forever love him.... Please just convince him to see me, I’ll tell him everything just- just let me see him please?”

There was silence as everybody swallowed the whole story. Hoseok knew about the story and was as disgusted about it, but he knew Hyunwoo did it out of love and adoration for the younger. It was the only way Hyunwoo could protect the younger from these bastards who only see him as a meal.

“Then why didn’t you tell him about the bet after everything? If you really loved him, you would have been honest about the deal that was going on, why did you continue to hide it then?”

“I- i felt guilty.... I wanted to put the deal behind me..... I didn’t know that the boys would bring it up again in high school...... I was pissed too ok? The deal was supposed to be between the swim team in middle school, but I don’t know how the basketballers found out about it too..... But I explained to them, that it wasn’t because of the deal I continued being in a relationship with Kihyun, I swear.”

All Minhyuk could do was sigh, slowly he felt like he was accepting about the bet. Yes, he was still very pissed, but there were other pressing matters on hand that made Kihyun hate the elder. This was just a small part that made Kihyun avoid Hyunwoo, he didn’t know if Kihyun would accept his explanation, but at least now he knew it wasn’t what Kihyun told him. If Kihyun stayed longer at the lockers, he would have heard Hyunwoo explaining his side of the story and the whole bet, but Kihyun only heard that the relationship started off as a bet.

“Minhyuk-ah, I was there.... and yes, what Hyunwoo did wasn’t the best, but you have to understand that Hyunwoo was conflicted with his own feelings towards Kihyun and the boys weren’t making it easy for Hyunwoo to control his emotions. But one thing’s for sure, Hyunwoo loves Kihyun so much, don’t you see how he treats Kihyun? If Hyunwoo just wanted the money, he would have left Kihyun dry and hanging after graduation, but he still wanted to be with Kihyun in high school.” Hoseok held the younger’s hand comfortingly. The silver-haired boy clung onto the elder and cuddled up to him. He was feeling tired now, Kihyun is upset with him and now Hyunwoo is explaining this whole damn stupid shit.

“Minhyuk-hyung, there’s something else that happened to Kihyun right? I can see it from the way you always hold yourself back from saying something..... Tell us hyung, now that Hyunwoo-hyung explained his side of the story, isn’t it fair that you tell us what’s going on?” Jooheon adds after awhile. When he saw the ash-haired boy, he was always hiding himself behind books or rushing to go somewhere. He knew that Kihyun was still uncomfortable around him because of his older brother, but there was something irking Jooheon. It felt like there was something important that happened to him during the years when he suddenly disappeared. He desperately wanted to help Kihyun, because he doesn’t want to see his older brother continue to mope around and continue being a fuckboy. He knows the only answer to Hyunwoo’s problem is Kihyun – so he needs to get all the details from Minhyuk.

The silver-haired boy rubbed his temples, this shit is really making him confused. Finally, he decided to tell the boys the full story that Kihyun told him – this is for the sake of Kihyun, he convinces himself.

“Buckle up boys, this some long-ass ride and y’all better shut the fuck up while I’m telling the story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reach me at twitter: @springxdreams


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL i don't know where this is going tbh but hopefully the plot will carry itself out well hahaha ⁀⊙﹏☉⁀

Kihyun’s phone buzzed constantly, waking him from his slumber. It’s been 4 days since he slept in his aunt’s house, making him skip 2 days of classes. Throughout the whole time, Minhyuk has been sending several texts, asking him

**Minhyuk**

_Hey.... how’ve you’ve been?_

_I didn’t see you in classes today, you ok?_

_I’ll be in the library if you need me_

_I collected some notes for you, cos I know you hate not having any for lessons_

_Hamzziiiiieeeeeee_

_Kihyunnieeeeeeeeeeee_

_I’m sorry_ _☹_

_Please reply Kihyun...._

_I’m worried now.... It’s been 3 days already...._

_Kihyun, you don’t need to tell me where you are, just text me something so I know you’re still here_

The ash-haired boy sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. Texting a fast ‘I’m skipping classes the whole week’ to the elder, he went to the bathroom to take a bath and head down to see what his aunt’s cooking for breakfast. As he walked down the stairs, he saw his aunt humming as she sips on a cup of tea.

“Morning darling, I made your favourite kimchi fried rice, eat more ok?”

“Mama.... you don’t need to make so much, especially fried rice, so early in the morning”

“Psh, I’m an Asian ok? Fried rice _is_ simple breakfast food for me, not those egg-bacon-toast bullshit. Eat up, I’m taking you to the hospital in an hour”

The boy hummed back in response, already scooping the rice into his plate. Half an hour later, he was in his room, getting ready and heading out the door with his aunt. The drive there was filled with silence, it wasn’t weird or tense, just a serene silence. This is the reason why he enjoyed being with his aunt, he always felt close with her and she has always been a pillar of support for him ever since he was young. Even when he was staying with his grandma, his aunt would often visit them and bring food or groceries, help with any chores his grandma would need to do. The stark difference between his aunt and his mother was shocking to many. His aunt always looked carefree, supporting Kihyun in whatever he tried to pursue and never limit him to anything in life. However, his mother was more uptight, making sure he followed her schedules, making him follow every rule in her system. But only his grandma, aunt and himself knew why she was like that.

Thinking back about his mother and himself, he can’t help but scoff. It seemed like the family generation has a curse that passes down, his mother had to go through shit and now him too. Hearing him, his aunt asked him what’s wrong

“Nothing.... just thinking that it seems like the family has a curse or something, Mum had to go through all that shit and now me too, fucked up don’t you think?”

“Hyun-ah.... Your mum.... she was careless and conflicted. The only reason why she was like that is because of your father. I’m not saying I hate your father, but you know how your father can get sometimes right? Deep down I know you still love your mother so much.... I just wished, she didn’t leave us in that manner, but I guess life has its own way? You on the other hand, I know that you would be a great parent along with Hyunwoo.... and- “ Hearing the name, the boy groaned.

“Mama.... I left college to forget about them ok? You don’t need to bring him up all the time. I swear you’re slowly becoming Minhyuk” the younger grumbled. 

“Now I know the trait you inherit from your father, just as stubborn and hard-headed. If you listened to Minhyuk then, don’t you think it could have changed your perspective? I believe what the boy says, Hyunwoo is never that kind of person, you should listen to his side. Even if he did bet on you, his eyes only showed love whenever he came by, and I know you still love him Kihyun, don’t deny that”

Kihyun tried to turn a deaf ear on her, but he couldn’t _– because he knew she was right, with everything._

∘∘∘∘∘

After his annual check-up, they decided to do some shopping before having lunch. Browsing through the racks, Kihyun stumbled upon one of his former schoolmate in middle school.

“Hey, Kihyun right?”

“Yea…. Do I know you?”

“I’m Hyunsik, from middle school? In the swimming team with your boyfriend?”

“Ahhh…. Ok…..”

“Knew that you would recognise me! How’s you and Hyunwoo? Both of y’all doing fine?”

“Me and him….. I don’t know, we’re not in contact anymore” the younger looked away and shrugged, desperately trying to find anything to use as an excuse to run away.

“Eh….. Don’t bluff me, Hyunwoo was always heart eyes when you were around, he even kept texting you during training”

“Hahaha…. Nope, not anymore” Kihyun gave a fake laugh.

“Ahhh…. Ok then, I’ll see you next time?” Kihyun gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded, before walking away. He went away from college to have a peach of mind, but instead he has other shit to deal with. Moreover, out of all people, he had to bump into someone from the swim team. He vaguely recognized the man, he was one of the close friends to Hyunwoo, but the fact he was in the swim team makes the younger want to vomit. Meeting his aunt, he quickly said he wanted to go back home and rest. His aunt didn’t question him, instead quickly ushering him into the car.

Upon reaching home, Kihyun rushed up into his bedroom and crashed into his bed. Everyday, he forced his tears to stop coming out, he was sick of it, of everything. Times, he regretted coming back here, but was there anything left for him at the States? Even there, he had many bad memories of himself, with his parents. The only reason he came back was because he was still young then, at the ripe age of 18, there’s nothing much you can do. He couldn’t fund himself for an apartment, food, transport. It’s too much for an 18-year-old boy to get money for all of these. The only person who he could rely on is his aunt. Another reason why he’s here. She used to live with them in the US, but ever since the death of his parents, she decided to come back here - where she thinks it’s better for Kihyun. Moreover, his aunt is a widow, so earning money for herself and Kihyun isn’t easy for her. At least in Korea, she has people she knows and support her. Fortunately, Kihyun did well for High School and managed to score a scholarship in the college. Though in his will, he has a lump sum of money, he swore to himself he would never touch it unless he’s dying. He knew coming back here would cause him a high chance of bumping into the boys, but he would rather suffer than see his aunt juggling to get money for the both of them.

And most often when he has this thoughts, he would think back about the man who’s always invading his thoughts – Hyunwoo. Everybody around him has been saying to give the latter another chance. But it’s been years, and he himself doesn’t know his true feelings (actually he does, but he just ignores it), does Hyunwoo even want to get back together with him? From the reaction he got at the lecture hall, it at least seems like Hyunwoo still wants to talk to him. But where to start? All the questions swarming his thoughts makes him tired, and in no time, he dozes off with tears streaming down his face.

∘∘∘∘∘

“He told me he’s getting back here today, so I’m visiting him for dinner”

“At least he’s fine and getting home safe….” Hoseok replies to the silver-haired boy. All of them were worried sick when they found out that Kihyun wasn’t home after Minhyuk went to his apartment after the talk. The younger didn’t reply Minhyuk and the more Hyunwoo thought the worse out of the situation.

After the talk, Hyunwoo was livid – Kihyun had to go through that shit and he wasn’t even there. Not only did his parents ban him from seeing Hyunwoo, they were one of the factors that Kihyun had a miscarriage – _the miscarriage of their baby._   At least Kihyun fought to see Hyunwoo, but after his miscarriage, it seems like he puts all the blame on the elder, along with the vengeance of the bet that happened in middle school. Hyunwoo felt guilty too, for not being careful and using proper protection – not that he didn’t want a child, but they were young then and no matter, it would be difficult for them to manage a family while going through college. The trauma Kihyun has gone through must have been too much for him, the miscarriage and his parent’s death, no human would be able to go through all of this without being emotionally distressed.

After that, he came up with a new plan, to meet his aunt. He remembers seeing his aunt several times, the woman was always welcoming him with a bright smile. Though he didn’t get close with his aunt, Kihyun often talks about her during their pillowtalk. He could tell Kihyun adores her and is one of the important figures in his life. Talking to her might be one of the ways he could get the younger to open up back to him and let him back into his life.

“Minhyuk-ah, can I ask you something?”

“Yes hyung?”

“Who’s the boy that you guys are always with?” The puppy tilted his head, questioning who Hyunwoo is talking about. After a few seconds, it seemed like the bulb in his head lit up.

“Ahhhh, Hyungwon? The tall tall boy who looks like he’s on the verge of dying? Yea… He’s in the same modules as us, and he’s very quiet so, naturally both of them get along” Hyunwoo just nodded. The younger smirked, knowing why Hyunwoo asked this question. Ever since he dated Kihyun, he had always been jealous of the boys surrounding his lover. Numerous times has Hyunwoo threatened boys about getting too close to Kihyun and the younger would often nag and playfully hit him for being overly jealous. Trying to get a reaction out of Hyunwoo, the boy added a small remark,

“Many people often think they’re dating because of how they act around each other” This made Hyunwoo tense. What if Kihyun has started to develop feelings for this frog-looking boy? Seeing the younger snickering, Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, mentally hitting himself for falling into his trap.

After an hour, Minhyuk left for Kihyun’s apartment and Hoseok going to a social gathering or some sort, leaving Hyunwoo together with his younger brother. The brothers have always been close to each other, despite the 2 years age difference. The elder has always been protective of the people he loved, hence the younger is constantly spoiled. Even through their teenage years, the younger would consult Hyunwoo with his problems. However, when Kihyun left them, the drastic difference Hyunwoo showed made Jooheon worried and scared for his brother’s mental health. Not like Hyunwoo did bad things or went against the law, but the elder’s personality turned a 180 that Jooheon deep inside felt….. disappointed. Hyunwoo started drinking more, going out till the wee hours of the morning and sleeping around. That sounds like a typical teenage thing to do, especially in college but that isn’t morally right, especially what has been etched in their household. Jooheon wanted to blame Kihyun, but after hearing the whole story, Jooheon didn’t know who was at fault. Was there even anyone at fault? He just hoped that everything would get solved soon – _if Kihyun would even let them 50 feet near him._

“Feels like a long time since its been just two of us eh?”

“Yea…. Hyung, why are you so adamant in getting Kihyun-hyung back?”

“Because…. He is always there for me. During middle school, you know how mum and dad were constantly fighting?” the younger nods his head, remembering the nightly screaming session.

“I didn’t know what to do then, I felt guilty for not protecting you more. Being the eldest, I felt the pressure of keeping the family together, being the swim team leader was another stressor for me. But throughout the whole time, Kihyun was always by my side. He didn’t need to do anything or say anything, his presence itself made me calm. Sounds pathetic, but he’s mostly the reason why I didn’t do stupid shit. This is going to sound cheesy, but if soulmates were real – I’m confident mine is him.”

Jooheon smiled up at his brother. This was the rare times that Hyunwoo opened up about his feelings. The emotional one was always the former, but being bonded by blood, Jooheon could sometimes see that his brother was suffering. But the elder is so stubborn, keeping shut even after the boys tries to coax him out. Getting his brother to rely on him was an achievement, something he hoped the elder would do more often.

“I’m glad that you have Kihyun hyung, but can you promise me something?” the elder hum back.

“Can you…. Stop going out so much and sleeping around? I know it’s our personal choice but mum…. She’s always feeling burdened that she can’t help you and-and I hate seeing her like that” seeing the younger holding back his tears, he felt a pang in his chest. He was too caught up with his own feelings that he didn’t consider the people around him. Yes, the pain of losing his partner may be affect him emotionally and mentally, but that doesn’t mean he should ignore his family and friends who cares so much about him. He isn’t the only one who felt miserable after Kihyun left, he shouldn’t have acted this way.

Holding the younger’s hand, he apologised – for everything, ignoring him, taking out his feelings and doing all the stupid shit.

“I promise, I’ll be the brother you’re proud of. I’ll talk to mum too, don’t worry ok? I’m gonna set everything straight once and for all, I won’t fuck up anymore” the younger hugged him tightly, missing the times they always spent together when they were younger.

∘∘∘∘∘

Halfway through cooking dinner, Kihyun heard his front door opening and rustling of plastic bags. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he felt a pair of arms winding around his waist.

“Kihyunnnnieeeeeee” the elder whined into his ear. Kihyun flinched back at the sudden loud noise. Nuzzling his nose into Kihyun’s hair, he squeezed him tighter.

“Minhyuk what the fuck, get off me you piece of slob” he elbows the boy away. He sees Minhyuk pout after turning around and he slowly hugged the elder again. The warmth of Minhyuk always comforted Kihyun. The boy was always quiet, but he always appreciated that Minhyuk (forcefully) made friends with him. Without Minhyuk, he can’t think of how he would get through life. Looking at Minhyuk instantly made his day brighter. As other people always said, Minhyuk shines like the sun, and Kihyun was like a flower who would possibly die without him. The years spent in the US was terrible for him, he had a few friends from the states – especially thank you to Hyungwon, but even then, no one could compare to Minhyuk.

Kihyun then shoved Minhyuk lightly, telling him to set up the cutlery while he finishes up their dinner. After placing the final dish on the table, they started eating. Slowly they made slow talk, Minhyuk asking Kihyun how his week was and if Mama is doing fine, Kihyun asking Minhyuk how was school. The small talk was comfortable, none of them thinking of the fight they had. Minhyuk decided to stay over and after washing up, both of them ended up in Kihyun’s bed, with Kihyun snuggling up to Minhyuk. After a while, the elder thought that the younger was asleep, but Kihyun tugged on Minhyuk’s sleeve, catching his attention.

“’M sorry…” Minhyuk just hummed back, stroking his hair.

“I don’t know why you still put up with me after these few years….. every time I look at you, I feel so ashamed for all I did, if I was you, I wouldn’t even bother being friends with people like me” Minhyuk kept quiet, encouraging the younger to continue letting out his frustration.

“Everyone around me keeps saying they will always be there for me, but I just can’t help feeling that this will all disappear…. And if you, especially you decide that I’m not worth it, then I- I don’t know….” the ash-haired boy started sobbing.

Cupping the boy’s face, Minhyuk wiped away the tears, nuzzling his nose with Kihyun.

“But I’m Minhyuk darling, I’m the one who forced you to eat lunch with me the first time I met you, and don’t think you’ll get rid of me. Why do you think I still made the effort to spend time with you when you came back? Trust me Ki, I’ll be here for a long time”

By then, Kihyun had calmed down and both of them stared at each other. For others, it may seem weird that friends would do this. But both of them have been through shit together, and Minhyuk knowing Kihyun’s situation, the elder considers Kihyun as his own blood.

“Close your eyes baby, you need sleep” Slowly, Kihyun’s eyes flutter closed and his breathing evened. Pulling the boy closer, Minhyuk drifted off to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed that y'all ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> follow me at twitter: @springxdreams  
> ask any questions or suggestions: https://curiouscat.me/springxdreams


	5. Chapter 5

The weekends were vacant days for Kihyun. He would always stay in and sleep the day away, being a college student made him work hard for the whole week, only having the weekend for him to rest. He didn’t bother going out, unless Minhyuk or Hyungwon forced him out, but he enjoyed the peace of being at home alone. But lying in bed and day dreaming meant one thing – his thoughts keep going back to one person, Hyunwoo. He knew bumping into Hyunwoo was inevitable, but he still wasn’t ready to face the man. Even though Mama and Minhyuk kept saying the man was still utterly in love with him, the chattering thought of the bet was still running around his mind. After 4 years, he is still bitter about the bet. One side of him wanted to confront Hyunwoo, but he knew it would end with him bawling his eyes out and becoming a stuttering mess. But if he were to continue to shut it out, the negativity would keep lingering and bother him. Kihyun is pretty sure that Minhyuk confronted Hyunwoo about the situation, hence why he tried convincing the younger to ask Hyunwoo himself, but the question always come back – _how?_

**_ Wonnie _ **

_Hyunnie follow me to Bambam’s party_

_I don’t want to be there alone_

_I know you don’t have anything on_

_I KNOW YOU SEE THIS MESG KIHYUN_

_ANSWER ME_

_KI_

_KI_

_Hyunnnnnnn_

**_ Kihyunnie _ **

_I’m too lazy to get out_

_Can u wait for even a minute?_

_Minhyuk is really getting to you huh_

**_ Wonnie _ **

_Minhyuk’s going too_

_Pls.... c’mon you owe me one for taking notes for you during the last week_

**_ Kihyunnie _ **

_Minhyuk said he took down notes_

_That son of a bitch_

_I’m not gg_

_Period._

**_ Wonnie _ **

_I’m otw to ur apt_

_Ur ass is getting out of bed_

_I’m gonna drag you satan_

Kihyun throws his phone onto the bed, not caring if Hyungwon is going to barge in anytime soon. The younger often did that, especially when he was feeling hungry and wanted Kihyun to make something for him. Though his friendship with Hyungwon was not as intimate as Minhyuk, he still loved the boy dearly, especially since he was there for him throughout the times in the States. He heard the front door banged, signalling the boy’s arrival. Hyungwon entered his bedroom, already dressed and his pretty face smacked with make-up.

“Did you even eat breakfast or lunch?” Kihyun nods his head, buried in the mess of duvet.

“C’mon I agreed to help Bambam set-up the party”

“You? Out of all people? Did he suck your dick or something?”

“Don’t worry, my dick is only for you to suck on, my pretty little bitch” Hyungwon scratches Kihyun’s chin, knowing it pisses the boy off. Smacking away Hyungwon’s hand, he walked into the bathroom to freshen up. The younger in the mean time looked through his wardrobe, though knowing that it was just full of boyfriend jeans and sweaters. Even during the summer Kihyun would wear sweaters, claiming it was easy and comfortable – _how the fuck is it comfortable in the blazing heat?_ Ransacking deeper into his closet, the pink-haired boy finally manages to find a pair of skinny jeans and blue velvet top, deciding it was the best outfit to accentuate the boy’s features. When Kihyun came out of the washroom, the boy straight away threw the outfit to his face, rushing him to change. Looking at the clothes, Kihyun decided it was _alright_ , nothing to revealing or tight for him and also because he was too tired to argue with the other, he changed and styled his hair. 

“You look fucking hot Ki, but your face is gonna make people shudder of disgust. Put on some make-up at least?”

“I’m not gonna be there for long anyway Won, why the fuck should I bother?”

“Cause I don’t want to stand beside fucking Shrek and chase away any potential boy toy”

“Then just leave me alone”

“Then you’ll just run away”

“Then I don’t need to go for the party”

“Lord, remember that time when I prayed for my sanity? I don’t think you heard me right the first time, for fucks sake Kihyun”

Hyungwon dragged the boy to sit on the chair, fishing out his make-up bag which he brought because he knew the elder would be like this. After poking, slapping and almost punching the boy because he couldn’t sit still, Hyungwon managed to make Kihyun look more alive.

“Now you look hot, fuck can we have a quickie”

“But you said your helping Bambam”

“Fuck him”

“Thought you wanted to fuck me” Kihyun chuckled, making Hyungwon pull the elder by the nape and crashing their lips. Kihyun took his time, kissing the other but clearly Hyungwon had other plans, carrying Kihyun and placing him down on the bed.

“Eager hmm?”

“I said let’s have a quickie, not some love making session” Hyungwon could feel the other grin, so he quickly unbuttoned Kihyun’s jeans and boxers, chucking them away and doing the same for his. Kissing down Kihyun’s neck and chest, the pinkette pinches the boy’s nipples, making Kihyun moan and buck up his hips.  His hand travelled down, teasing Kihyun’s rim while sucking on his nipples. Kihyun held tighter on Hyungwon’s shoulder, the bliss coursing through him.

“Please....” the boy begged, wanting Hyungwon to quickly put his finger into his hole. Hyungwon too was already hard and leaking, not in the mood to tease, he pushed his finger into the elder, pleased with the reaction. Quickly he put in another finger, scissoring Kihyun and swallowed the boys moans by kissing him. When he deemed Kihyun stretched enough, he quickly guides his cock into Kihyun’s fluttering hole, not bothering with a condom or lube. Not wasting time, he starts with strong thrusts, knowing the elder loves it when he was being rough and slamming into him.

“Fuck- Won- I mmm, more please please please” Kihyun was a moaning and stuttering mess, his mind clouded with lust and the only thing he could feel was Hyungwon’s dick constantly hitting him right on the spot. Hyungwon’s hand travelled all over Kihyun’s body, groping his ass or pinching his nipple. Hyungwon knew the elder hated when he marked him, so he only kept to kissing him on the lips or sucking on his nipple. Getting nearer to their release, Hyungwon’s thrust became sloppy and Kihyun started jerking himself, heightening the high. Soon, Kihyun came, splattering cum between both of their bodies and Hyungwon came in Kihyun, letting his load seep into the other’s hole. Hyungwon collapsed onto Kihyun, the post-orgasmic getting to them.

“You know, people do this after they go to a party, not before”

“I can’t help myself when you look so fuckable”

“Mmm you just have a high libido, move - I need another shower”

“Let me join you then” Hyungwon’s smile slyly

“No, you’re gonna fuck me again and I’m too tired for that”

Hyungwon plops back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his hand while he waits for Kihyun to finish showering.

∘∘∘∘∘

There were already many people in the house by the time the both of them arrived – with Hyungwon needing to re-touch Kihyun’s makeup and what not, it took another hour. They were already familiar with the layout of the house, often coming to the parties Mark had planned. Making their way into the kitchen, Minhyuk was already there, sitting on the counter and face inches from Jooheon.

“Fuck off lovebirds – I need some alcohol”

“Hyunnieeeeeeeeeeeeee”

“Ah shut up Min” the boy hugs the younger tightly.

“You saw me like yesterday”

“Yeah but I miss you” Kihyun rolls his eyes, the boy _can really_ get clingy. He just nods at Jooheon and the boy shifts awkwardly. Even though he’s seen Kihyun multiple times after he came back, it was still weird for him to be around them. It was like Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon was in their own social circle whenever they were near each other. Minhyuk had always tried inviting Jooheon to hang out with them, but the feeling of betraying his older brother always hung around him.

After the small talk amongst the three of them, Kihyun decided to move into the living room, giving space to Minhyuk and Jooheon – God knows that they were doing before they arrived. The living room was made into a makeshift dance floor and the sofa’s shoved to the side. Many people were already on the dance floor, grinding and making out – what’s new at a house party eh. Hyungwon tried dragging the elder to dance with him, but Kihyun refused, wanting to only sit around. He already planned to be here for only an hour and head home, _with or without Hyungwon._

Minutes passed by and he could see people streaming in, all the usual’s were arriving. Some of his friends passed by him and made small talk, but soon left to fetch alcohol or get down to the dance floor. But one particular man made him suck in a breath – Hyunwoo. Not once in the parties he attended did he bump into Hyunwoo, that’s why he continued going to them. Hyunwoo was a year above them so he was usually not invited, the people who came to the party was usually the one’s in his year, since Bambam is also in the same year as him. The ash-haired boy looked around panicking, he needed to find someone, Minhyuk or Hyungwon – hell even Jooheon if that’s his last resort. The house was brimmed and standing at an average height, he couldn’t see the tall boy well. Kihyun’s vision kept zoning into Hyunwoo – like he’s in a trance. Even though he wanted to disappear, he kept rooted and glanced back to the elder often.

On the other side, Hyunwoo had already spotted the younger when he stepped into the house but decided not to make it obvious that he had Kihyun’s attention. He sauntered to the kitchen, picking up a red cup for himself and lingered around, talking to people that knew him. When he was about to leave the kitchen, he bumped into Minhyuk. The younger was also startled seeing the man, Hyunwoo was not one who often comes to parties.

“Hyung….. why are you here?”

“Bambam invited Jaebum and he also asked us, so…. I guess now we’re here” Hyunwoo scratches his nape, sure that Minhyuk was being careful of his question due to Kihyun also being at the party. Hyunwoo was honestly surprised to see the younger here since his personality doesn’t fit into someone who enjoys being at such crowded and noisy places. But they were apart for so long, who knew what changed in him?

Hyunwoo cleared his throat and told Minhyuk he was going to get a drink, sliding beside him and entering the kitchen. Getting two cups, he made a beeline for Hoseok who was near the stairs talking to Mark. Even though all of them created a circle and was busy chattering, Hyunwoo only had eyes for the ash-haired boy. Till now he was just sitting idly on the sofa holding a red cup. He was really tempted to sit beside the boy, but he knew this wasn’t the best setting to talk to him, so the elder continued talking around with his friends.

♡∘∘∘∘∘♡

Drunken Kihyun is a dangerous Kihyun – why? Unlike other drunks, he isn’t loud or a wobbly mess, but instead he’s quiet and will only attack when he knows the time is right, and now, the victim of his drunkards is Hyunwoo. This is his fifth? Sixth? (even he doesn’t know) cup of what taste like soju mixed with lemon (he guesses). He was never one who could still be sober after many shots so here he is now – frowning into his red cup. He knows Hyunwoo knows he is here, so why isn’t he approaching Kihyun? He said he wanted the boy again but, yet he was at a distance from him and talking away with his friends. Looking at the dancefloor, Hyungwon is grinding on some boy toy he found and clearly wouldn’t be sober enough to entertain him for the rest of the night, so he does what he thinks is rational – go up to Hyunwoo himself.

When Hyunwoo glanced back, he panicked a little seeing that the boy wasn’t sited at the sofa anymore. He glanced around the room, dancefloor but yet no sign of him. Just when he wanted to turn and head for the kitchen, a pair of arms slithered around his torso and hugged him. He wanted to push away the person but when he looked down – it’s Kihyun. The younger was nuzzling his face into his chest with his eyes closed. His face was flushed, and he was sweating a little – _yep, definitely drunk._ The other around looked at him with amused smiles, they knew about Kihyun coming back to town but to see him clinging onto Hyunwoo was an entirely different thing. Hyunwoo rubbed the younger’s back soothingly with his other hand cradling Kihyun’s head.

“Hey baby, are you okay?”

The boy didn’t reply, just continued melding himself into Hyunwoo. The elder knew, when Kihyun’s drunk, he gets really clingy and will cry out when there’s no one nearby him. Deciding to let the boy clear his mind, he asked the boy to go to the guest room.

“Baby do you want to rest in the room?” The younger shakes his head and tightens his arms around Hyunwoo.

“I’ll stay with you if you want to” Kihyun nods his head and leads the elder to the guest room at the second floor. Surprisingly most of the rooms were empty so he just entered the room furthest from the stairs and plops onto the bed. Hyunwoo gingerly sits on the side of the bed, looking at his lover get comfortable. Kihyun then turns, making grabby hands to Hyunwoo, asking him to cuddle with him. Hyunwoo shakes his head, knowing this was just the alcohol getting to him and when he wakes up in the morning, he might not feel this way.

“I’ll get you water” Before he could even stand, Kihyun was already tugging at his shirt. The younger looked up to him with watery eyes – _oh no, please don’t cry._

“Wh-why do you keep running away when you sa-said you wanted me? Are y-you done with me? Am I n-not g-go-good enough for y-you anymore?”

Hyunwoo cups the youngers face and swipes off the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Kihyun, I-“

“Call me baby again”

“Baby…. You know that I’ll never stop loving you, this- this isn’t the best place to talk it out honey. You’re still drunk and I’m not going to take advantage of it. So sleep alright? I’ll tell Minhyuk that you’re here”

“I’m not drunk anymore!”

“Baby, you still clearly are, you’re-“

“I’m not! I know what I want, and I want to be with you, but yo-you just-“ and the waterworks were running down again.

“Baby….. just go sleep, I promise we’ll talk another time alright?”

“No! I don’t want to!” Hyunwoo should’ve known that Kihyun would be bratty. Even though people see him as a shy and mannered kid, Hyunwoo knew better. Kihyun could be bratty and threw tantrums at the elder when he didn’t get what he wanted. Of course it could lead up to heated arguments but mostly, he knew it was because Kihyun wanted to be punished. And again, Hyunwoo wasn’t going to do it because one, Kihyun isn’t in the right state of mind and two, they haven’t solved whatever misunderstanding that was going on.

Kihyun could sense that Hyunwoo was weighing his options, so it was time for him to strike his next move.

“Then bring me to your apartment, I don’t want to sleep here”

“Kihyun….. I’ll ask Minhyuk to bring you home and that’s final”

“Fine, leave me alone” he muttered and got up. The boy was already half sober, but the confidence in him was boosting him to make Hyunwoo take him. But Hyunwoo wasn’t cooperating with his plans which made him sulk and throw a tantrum. He was heading for the door but Hyunwoo blocked him.

“Where are you going Kihyun?”

“Away from you asshole, so scram” the boy tried pushing Hyunwoo away, but it was just like pushing a tree – useless and futile. Hyunwoo held his wrists, trying to lead him back to bed and make him rest, but Kihyun was already in bratty mode.

“Kihyun please…. Just rest, in a few minutes Min will get you a cab for you to go home”

“I can go home myself just fine” Hyunwoo tightened the grip on Kihyun’s wrist, not wanting to let go of him. He didn’t want anybody else to take advantage of the boy, he just wanted the boy safe.

“Ki, please don’t its dangerous out there”

“Why would you care”

“You know I care too much about you Yoo Kihyun, so stay in this room”

“I don’t follow orders from people, especially you bastard”

Hyunwoo sighed and rubbed his face. This was not how he thought it was going to go. Hyunwoo decided it was enough and dragged the younger out of the house and into his car – bless he brought his own car. Typing a quick text to Hoseok and Minhyuk, he drove off.

“Type in your address” Hyunwoo passed the phone to Kihyun. The younger typed in and gave the phone back. They drove for a while until Hyunwoo realised, the map was going back to his own apartment, not Kihyun’s. He swerved to the left, entering an empty carpark that belonged to a mart. Turning to Kihyun, he could see the younger grinning at him, with his head tilted.

“Baby, please, you need to get home and rest. I’m not bringing you back to my apartment” the younger had the audacity to pout looking straight into Hyunwoo. Unbuckling his seatbelt, the boy moved himself to straddle Hyunwoo. The elder sucked in a breath, now he was really confused. Kihyun didn’t look as drunk anymore, but he still didn’t want to do anything that could possibly make him regret in the morning.

Kihyun pressed his forehead against Hyunwoo, their breathes mingling together. Hyunwoo still smelled the same – musky wood with a hint of cinnamon, and Kihyun loved it.

“Hyung…. Put your arms around me”

“Kihyun, please…. We-we shouldn’t” Hyunwoo sounded breathless, with what Kihyun was doing, it was making him crazy. Their lips were only inches away and Hyunwoo was using all his strength to stop surging forward and kissing the life out of the younger.

“Hyung…. Don’t you want me?”

“Baby, of course I do”

“Then take me” and that was all it took for Hyunwoo to fall into temptation. He grabbed the younger’s neck and kissed him, all the pent-up feelings he has was poured into the kiss. Kihyun returned the same energy, happy he was finally able to make Hyunwoo loosen up.

Hyunwoo’s hand was groping the younger everywhere, even though he still remembered every curve and sensitive part of the boy, he still couldn’t get enough of touching him. The elder squeezed Kihyun’s ass and pushed him forward, till there was no space in between of them. Hyunwoo moves his lips down the boy’s neck, sucking marks onto him and biting at his collarbone, knowing Kihyun was sensitive there. Keening, Kihyun fisted the elder’s hair and grinded against him.

“Hyung….. please, I need more” reluctantly leaving Kihyun’s collarbones, Hyunwoo looked up and he loves the look on Kihyun. His eyes were fluttering, and lips swollen. The marks were already blooming into a reddish-purple and Hyunwoo was pleased. The younger’s face is flushed but clearly not because of the alcohol.

“Baby lets continue at my apartment ok?” the younger bit his lip and nodded, pleased that his plan was going smoothly.

♡∘∘∘∘∘♡

They only entered the door when Kihyun couldn’t keep his hands away from Hyunwoo. The younger was already kissing him and clinging onto his neck like a koala. Not wasting time, Hyunwoo picked him up and made his way into his room. After a few bumps and hits because they were in a kissing frenzy, Hyunwoo laid Kihyun down onto his mattress. The younger’s eyes were closed, and he was breathing hard, which suddenly made Hyunwoo snap back into reality and make him debate if he should continue.

Kihyun felt the missing presence of the elder, opening his eyes he saw the elder looking down at him with lust, but also a hint of nervousness. Getting onto his knees, he circled his arms around Hyunwoo.

“Baby…. What’s wrong?”

“Ki…. Maybe… we should stop, I love you so much baby, but- but not now”

“Don’t you love me?”

The elder groaned, his lover using this card against him.

“Yoo Kihyun, you know the answer to that, don’t even try guilt-tripping me into this”

“Then why are you worried so much?”

“Because I don’t know how you feel!” the elder shouted.

He was sick of all this mind games that has been running through his brain. Yes, he would never want to let go of Kihyun, but it was too tiring sometimes. Sometimes it feels like death was the only option to let go of everything, if he never gotten Kihyun, he would rather die. Having the boy in front of him was more frustrating than the years without him. And now – Kihyun being right in front of him should feel like heaven, but his mind still lingered to all the stories Minhyuk told him. He might follow his dick sometimes, but now everything was too much that he _needed_ to sort out everything – to make amends and make sure the boy would never leave his side again.

Hyunwoo faced away from the younger and covered his eyes with his arms which only means one thing – he was tearing up. Thinking back at all the actions he had done to Hyunwoo, Kihyun realised he was being selfish. Running away, avoiding him, then suddenly this – it was just Kihyun thinking about himself and never considering how the elder would have felt. He thought falling back into his arms and just fucking each other would solve everything but a relationship isn’t based on that is it?

“I’m sorry…..” Kihyun’s voice was barely a whisper, but the silence of the room was enough for Hyunwoo to hear.

“Baby…. This isn’t your fault, I-“

“No, it is, I was se-selfish and never thought about h-how you felt, I just thought that-“

The elder surged forward and kissed the younger, wanting to stop him from coming up with more faults that wasn’t even his. Kihyun responded back, loving the way their lips felt against each other and the familiarity of it.

The ash-haired boy parted away first, suddenly feeling sleepy from all the crying and how warm the elder’s embrace felt. He snuggled against Hyunwoo, mumbling a few ‘I miss you’ and ‘love you’, slowly dozing off the dreamland. After making sure his breath was steady, Hyunwoo laid the younger down and changed him to one of his old shirts, next lying down beside him. Naturally Kihyun nuzzled against Hyunwoo and for once – it all felt right again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where i'm gg with this lol and i'm sorry i updated soooo late - to any of you who were waiting. hope this chapter suffice and i'll upload more soon (dont raise your hopes lol)

The sunlight filtering through the curtains was starting to annoy Hyunwoo now. Shifting around, he realised one side of his hand felt heavy. Peeking out an eye, the rush of yesterday’s event came back crashing through him. Kihyun is, in fact back home now and _wants_ to be with him but there was still unfinished business that they had to settle. Seeing as how the younger is still peacefully asleep, he decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind for now and shower, if possible, make a small breakfast for the two of them too before he wakes up.

Walking out of the shower, Hyunwoo was surprised to see the ash-haired boy tummy down, idly using his phone. Noticing another presence in the room, the younger looked up and pouted at him.

“Why did you leave first….”

“I was going to make breakfast for us”

“But I wanna cuddle more”

Hyunwoo went to sit on the edge of the bed and Kihyun quickly scooted towards him, sitting right on the elder’s lap. He cuddled closer and forced his body weight onto Hyunwoo, trying to make him understand that he still wanted to stay in bed. The elder chuckled, seemingly realising what Kihyun was trying to do. In the end, he let Kihyun curl up on his lap while he checked his phone for any messages. Mostly were from Minhyuk, worried that Kihyun and himself weren’t picking up their phone or replying him.

“Did you call Minhyuk back?” The younger let out a strangled noise which Hyunwoo takes it as a ‘yes’.

When Hyunwoo was showering, the younger woke up to the sound of water. Groggily realising he wasn’t in his own room, he panicked, until his eyes caught a photo of Hyunwoo and himself in a frame, placed at the desk. Only then did he remember about yesterday’s party and how he ended up here. Again, he felt torn between running away or staying, but Hyunwoo’s words and teary-eyed face flashed through his mind again, and he made up his mind – to stay for good. He also checked his phone, feeling too lazy to call his friend, he just texted Minhyuk a short - _‘I’m with Hyunwoo, don’t worry, I’ll set things straight’_ and set his phone to silent because he’s sure that Minhyuk would bombard him with loads of questions.

Facing Hyunwoo, he just stared at the older, while playing with the ends of his hair at his neck. Bringing his face closer, he rubbed their nose against each other, enjoying the warm atmosphere between the both of them. Hyunwoo tried kissing the younger, but Kihyun quickly pulled back and giggled.

“No kissing until I brush my teeth, you should know this”

“Even till today baby? C’mon for a while” the elder whined. Kihyun giggled again and got off his lap. Pushing Hyunwoo out the door, he shouted for him to not burn the house down while making breakfast when the younger is showering.

♡∘∘∘∘∘♡

Fortunately the apartment was still in tact and Hyunwoo managed to make a decent French Toast for the both of them. Entering the kitchen, Kihyun sits straight onto Hyunwoo lap and just beamed up to him. The older didn’t mind, even though he found it a little odd, but still appreciated that his lover is being clingy towards him. The younger stayed on his lap throughout breakfast – making no move to get off. Though Hyunwoo had to maneuver his arm around to get his food and also feed Kihyun at the same time, since the younger whined about wanting to be fed by him. All throughout breakfast, both of them joked around and playful kisses were passed. Hyunwoo felt like he was in heaven, how it felt so familiar and that he finally got to experience it again.

Kihyun held Hyunwoo’s face, peppering them with small kisses.

“Hyunwoo-ah, I’m sorry….. I’m sorry that I suddenly left, I’m sorry for avoiding you and I’m sorry….. for never considering your feelings” the younger breathed out softly. Eyes fluttered closed, Hyunwoo pulled him closer and held him tight, wanting to comfort Kihyun and trying to say – _its not your fault, that’s how life can turn out._ And Hyunwoo was sincere about that, even though he was mad and disappointed that Kihyun didn’t find him when he was struggling, he couldn’t find the will in him to blame the younger. How could he when Kihyun was just a young teenager and had to go through all those issues alone?

“I know that Minhyuk told you some stuff… but give me time and I’ll explain everything ok? Sometimes even thinking about it just makes m-me want t-to throw up, so pl-please just give me ti-time” As the hiccups grew louder, Hyunwoo opened his eyes and wiped away the tears running down the younger’s cheek. He pulled Kihyun close, running a hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to baby, I hate seeing you recall all those and be in pain. I don’t care if you don’t tell me, I just want you to forget everything. Instead of apologising to me, I think I should be doing it” The younger looked up, tilting his head in question. Hyunwoo carefully stood up, carrying Kihyun bridal style to the couch and setting him gently.

“Kihyun-ah, I need to explain my side of the story, about the bet ok? I need you to understand that I did this to protect you, I didn’t even accept the money they all collected. Just hear me out please?” By this time, Kihyun understood what Hyunwoo was referring to – the bet that happened during middle school. The younger just nodded his head softly, eyes not able to meet Hyunwoo’s. The bet was one of the reason why he didn’t bother finding Hyunwoo during his pregnancy or when his parents forced him to follow them to the States.

“During middle school, when you came out, the sports team was making sexual jokes about you and I-I was very mad at it. I didn’t say anything about it until I heard them making bets about who could sleep and film you. After that, I couldn’t take it. So I joined the bet, to make sure nothing will happen to you.” The older could see Kihyun wanted to ask something but he brought up a finger.

“I know you’re going to ask me why I didn’t just tell you, and I admit this is very cowardly of me but because I was afraid of my feelings towards you – how I really felt about you. During that time, I knew that I didn’t have platonic feelings for you, but I was too scared to admit it. The bet seemed like a good way for me to find out how I really felt. The reason why people didn’t tease us was because they thought the reason why I got together with you is because of the bet.”

Hyunwoo paused then, seeing how the reactions of the younger. Kihyun seemed disappointed, and he accepted it, he himself still felt guilty but admitting it to the boy made him a little relived. He hoped that Kihyun would still accept him because now he _knows_ he loves his partner to the moon.

“So….. our relationship was just an experiment for you?”

“Baby, it’s not like that….. I did it make sure the other boys won’t manipulate you, I just-“

“And you weren’t manipulating me? You used me to gauge whether you were _gay_ Hyunwoo. What if you weren’t? Were you just going to dump me after?” Kihyun seethed. His body was tense, and he backed away from Hyunwoo.

“I-I…. no, I would ne-never, I don’t know….” Hyunwoo whispered.

“Exactly” Kihyun made his final remark. He strode to Hyunwoo’s bedroom and made a quick change to his previous night’s clothes – _though it irked him about using dirty clothes._ Before he could leave the room, the older pushes him back in and closes the door.

“You’re not leaving again, I won’t let you” Hyunwoo was holding both his wrist in one hand and pushing him against the wall, not giving him any room to move. Kihyun thrashed around, trying to push him away. The only thoughts entering him was the fact that Hyunwoo _used_ him. No matter what way Hyunwoo tried to explain the situation, it felt like the elder was just toying around. The good side of him was begging him to let it go, because now clearly Hyunwoo is in love with him but on the other hand, his thoughts go back to _‘what if he didn’t actually like me?’_

The black-haired boy cupped Kihyun’s face and slowly slid his nose down the younger’s jaw. Pressing kisses on his forehead, nose and finally on the lips, he tried coaxing Kihyun into responding back to him. Hyunwoo could tell that the boy was resisting him but slowly his defences were crumbling away. Sliding his hands down his partner’s thigh, he stopped at Kihyun’s ass and massaged them. The younger whined into his mouth, knowing full well Hyunwoo was teasing him because he knows – Kihyun is sensitive there. He lifted the ash-haired boy and carried them to his bed, hovering above the boy. Hyunwoo still feels addicted to Kihyun, no matter the distance and time they spent apart, the younger is a drug that he could never let go of.

“Never run away again Ki. I love you back then and I still do now, even if you don’t believe it, by the time I’m done with you, all you will be able to think of is me” the older lowly whispered. Kihyun shivered, at the same time he could feel himself getting more turned on. Hyunwoo was always a gentleman to him whenever they were in the eyes of the public but once they were behind closed doors and doing dirty, it turned Hyunwoo into a possessive lover.

Hyunwoo kissed him again, now rougher and more intense. Running his hands down Kihyun’s body, he started biting around the younger’s neck, loving the whimpers coming from his lovers mouth. Kihyun grind his hips against Hyunwoo, searching for more friction to relieve the throbbing sensation. The latter bunched up Kihyun’s shirt and started sucking on his nipples, making the younger grip on Hyunwoo’s hair, slowly the pleasure making Kihyun lose his mind. The older strips Kihyun out of his jeans and boxers, pumping his cute cock, intently watching every expression that he shows. Looking at the younger bared for him made his cock twitch, making it harder for him to take his time and wreck the boy under him. Kihyun’s grip on Hyunwoo bicep tightened, he could feel himself busting soon.

“A-ah Hyunwoo, I c-can’t, I’m going to come”

“Then cum baby” Hyunwoo’s encouragement seemed to be the last thing that brought him over the edge, splattering white between the both of them. Hyunwoo brought his fingers to Kihyun’s mouth, the younger slurping up and cleaning his fingers. Playfully, like a kitten he bit the elder’s fingers but then smoothing it out by giving it small licks.

“You’re really like a kitten” Hyunwoo remarked, caressing his knuckles against Kihyun’s cheek.

“Let me please you hyung” Kihyun palms Hyunwoo’s clothed cock. The latter groaned, he couldn’t say no to that, so he let Kihyun continue his ministrations. The ash-haired boy’s hands roamed all over Hyunwoo’s body, caressing his torso, scratching his back all while kissing the older breathless. Kissing down his chest, Kihyun unzipped Hyunwoo’s pants and let the latter’s cock spring free. Pre-come was already seeping out and Kihyun gave it kitten licks, taking his time nosing down Hyunwoo’s cock and worshipping it. Slowly pumping Hyunwoo’s cock, Kihyun bit his thigh and kept teasing the older, ghosting his lips the head of his cock. Kihyun kept this up for a while, wanting to rile up Hyunwoo.

“Baby, please s-stop teasing” Kihyun stopped moving his hand, he smirked and started to suckle on his head but never moving further down. He moved his hand faster but never went deeper, which heightened the pleasure for Hyunwoo, but he had enough of it.

“I told you to stop teasing didn’t I” Hyunwoo growled, moving the boy back to the bed. Hyunwoo shucked his clothes off and pulled Kihyun by his ankles to the edge of the bed. He knelt down, mouth quickly started sucking on Kihyun’s rim. Hyunwoo moved too fast which made him gasp when Hyunwoo started to thrust his tongue into Kihyun’s hole. The younger couldn’t take it and kept twitching his legs, he hated how sensitive he could get but Hyunwoo loved it, how reactive he gets just by small touches. Feeling his hole loosen up, Hyunwoo started to put a finger in, slowly thrusting and making sure Kihyun is comfortable with it. When the boy started moving his hips against Hyunwoo’s finger, the older put another finger in and speed up the thrusting.

“Does it feel good? Tell me how good you feel baby” Kihyun’s tightened his grip on the comforter, it felt too good that he couldn’t utter any word. Hyunwoo talking dirty to him just made it harder for him to hold on and not come again.

“Shit Ki, you feel so fucking tight around my fingers, just imagine you cushioning my dick. I’m going to fuck you so hard, make sure all my cum is in you” Hyunwoo could feel Kihyun’s hole tightened, and he chuckled knowing how much Kihyun loved it when he does this.

“You love this don’t you? When I talk dirty to you, and then you start whining like a bitch, begging me to use and wreck you” Hyunwoo bit on the shell of Kihyun’s ears. All Kihyun could do is whimper, he refused to release more sounds, he didn’t want to give into Hyunwoo. The latter took out his fingers and replaced it with his cock, sliding it up and down Kihyun’s hole. Hyunwoo slide a thumb across the younger’s lips, making him stop biting his lips.

“Tell me what you want baby, use your words” Hyunwoo caressed his hands down Kihyun’s milky body. Kihyun shook his head, hiding his face behind his arms. Hyunwoo thumbed at his nipples, eliciting a whine out of him, but he still hid behind his arms. Hyunwoo pinned both of Kihyun’s arms above him in one hand, the other holding his chin, forcing the latter to look up at him.

“Why are you so disobedient? First, you were throwing a tantrum at the party, second, you didn’t want to listen to me when you know it’s for your own safety and lastly…. you’re trying to run away again” rubbing his nose against Kihyun’s he coaxed the younger again,

“Baby, c’mon tell me what you want, I’ll give you anything and everything”

“I-I want y-yo-you” the older smirked, finally hearing what he wants. Positioning himself, he entered Kihyun swiftly and thrusted in a slow pace. Hyunwoo didn’t let go of Kihyun’s hands, keeping them pinned up, when he saw Kihyun was still trying to hide his whimpers and whines, he thrusted harder. He got the reaction from Kihyun, the younger letting out moans and arching his back.

“I’m letting go of your hands, but you better not hide your face again, or not you know what will happen” the older warned him. Pressing his forehead against Kihyun’s he started a harder pace. Kihyun’s mind is now all fuzzed up, all he could see is Hyunwoo’s face and feel the pleasure coursing through him. When the pleasure became too much, Hyunwoo felt Kihyun’s walls squeezing him more. Wanting to pro-long their activity, Hyunwoo carried Kihyun up and he sat on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard, Kihyun perched on his lap. The position made Hyunwoo’s cock go deeper into Kihyun and hit his prostrate perfectly. The boy shut his eyes tight and held onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder, breathing in air to calm himself down. Kihyun was waiting for Hyunwoo to move but the older just placed his hands onto Kihyun’s hips. Kihyun whined at this, he was almost coming, already at the edge but Hyunwoo just stopped.  The ash-haired boy opened his eyes, glaring at Hyunwoo, making Hyunwoo smirk.

“You wanna cum? Then work for it baby, I can’t be doing all the work here” Kihyun brought his hips up shakily, tired and a little sore from Hyunwoo’s previous actions. Every time Kihyun slid back down onto Hyunwoo’s cock, his moans got louder, the pleasure intensifying in every thrust. Hyunwoo tried to restrain back from pistoling his hips up to the younger and even though it was unintentional, Kihyun was going at a slow pace for Hyunwoo’s liking. After a while, Kihyun felt too tired to move, his legs were numbing, and he felt on edge, but never reaching the climax.

“Please Hyunwoo… I can’t anymore, please just fuck me” Kihyun sobbed out, holding Hyunwoo’s face. The older took charge again, holding Kihyun’s body close to him and start thrusting his hips up and holding down Kihyun’s hips. Kihyun screamed, even though he had some sexual encounters with other partners, it never good and as intense when he was with Hyunwoo. Feeling the familiar rise from his belly, he mumbled an incoherent jumble of him coming soon. Hyunwoo felt the same, Kihyun’s tightening walls is sucking him in so well, he was going to come anytime soon too. Kihyun came first, his cum splattering between their bodies again and when he bit onto Hyunwoo’s neck, it spiked his pleasure and soon he spilled into Kihyun.

After calming down a minute, Kihyun lifted his head, kissing the older soundly on his lips. It almost turned out into another full-blown makeout session until Hyunwoo pulled away.

“You’re going to make me hard again, let’s stop before that happens” Kihyun giggled, the man still had a high libido it seems. When Hyunwoo tried to make his way out, Kihyun pushed him back. The former straddled him and pecked his lips.

“I’m sorry…. I know I’ve been saying it a lot – it sounds fucking useless now because it seems like there’s no meaning behind it, but I know I have a lot to deal with, especially my emotions. You’ve proven to me plenty times that you love me and yet I always push you away. I’m sorry that I have a shitty attitude, that I couldn’t take care of you, that I hid you away from knowing the fact I was pregnant…..” instinctively Hyunwoo brought his hands to Kihyun’s belly and rubbing it, as if there was a baby inside of his lover.

“I’m not saying this cause we fucked but I love you so much Son Hyunwoo, and as much as I push you away or scream at you, you do know that I love you right?” the older chuckled, peppering Kihyun’s face with kisses.

“Like I said, you’re not running away from me anymore Yoo Kihyun”

♡∘∘∘∘∘♡

The day after, both of them arrived at the hall hand-in-hand. Upon seeing his best friend, Minhyuk squealed looking at their entwined hands. He was praying that Kihyun wouldn’t make a huge rage about the bet, but it seemed like things went well. Kihyun made a move to sit a row above Minhyuk, and soon the Hoseok joined in with them too.

“This was just like in middle school, we need to hang out more you douche!!!” Kihyun swatted away his hand when he made a move to pinch Kihyun’s arm. Just five minutes before the lecture started, a sleepy-looking Hyungwon came in and sat beside Kihyun.

“Oi tiny, why didn’t you answer my calls or messages?” the slightly older boy glared at him.

“Well I was busy, and you would had been too right dickhead”

“Nah apparently he had a boyfriend and was just there to make him jealous” Kihyun giggled, well he deserved it for just leaving Kihyun behind at the party. Hyunwoo suddenly pulled him back towards his chest, asking softly who the fuck was this man. Actually Hyunwoo knew this man, jolly man _knew_ who this boy was but Kihyun’s answer would finalise what their relationship were – and not like Minhyuk was helping either with his remark last time.

“He’s a friend I met in the states, we were in the same classes together in high school” Hyunwoo judged him up and down. Somehow it felt like they were more than friends, _were_. Kihyun squinted his eyes at Hyunwoo. He knew that expression too well, it was when Hyunwoo believed Kihyun only regarded the other as a friend but Hyunwoo had a gut feeling that the guy had more than platonic feelings for Kihyun. He fisted Hyunwoo’s shirt and forcefully brought the man’s face down to his level.

“I know what you’re thinking, and you better dare not make a fuss about him. He’s a friend I love dearly, and you better not act like a possessive alpha, understood?” Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun for a few seconds before clicking his tongue and nodding his head.

“Use your words baby or I can’t understand” Kihyun mocked his previous words. Hyunwoo just muttered a soft ‘yes’ and Kihyun let him go. By then Hyungwon was starring at the both of them, he vaguely remembered the person beside Kihyun, but he didn’t know where. Before he could ask Kihyun, the lecturer came and Kihyun was already concentrated to take down notes.

♡∘∘∘∘∘♡

Kihyun agreed to wait for Hyunwoo outside his class, since both had to separate for their afternoon classes. It was only 20 minutes before Hyunwoo would end, so the younger decided to get a refresher from the vending machine on the way to Hyunwoo’s class. Picking up his drink, he suddenly heard someone call out his name.

“Yoo Kihyun….. my, I heard you were back, but I didn’t really think you would show your face after you ran away. Now I heard Hyunwoo also welcomed you back with open arms, still a fucking faggot who loves cock hmm?” He was familiar with this voice, this fucking voice that always made him angry and annoyed. But now he wouldn’t back down, not after going through shit and getting his friends and partner back.

“Kim JaeHyun. It’s been a long time; didn’t think you would be like me but I guess life has its twist”

“What do you mean like you? I’m not a fag-“ Kihyun took a step towards him.

“Oh really? Then care to explain why I saw you kissing Minwoo few days back at the men changing room? Heard that you were dating him, but are you just a coward who can’t admit his feelings? Sad really, because I heard a guy is chasing after Minwoo and why would precious Minwoo waste time with a sleaze like you?” Jaehyun gritted his teeth. No one knew about the relationship between him and Minwoo, but this boy suddenly swooped in and he got caught. Jaehyun suddenly pushed Kihyun, his back hitting the vending machine.

“You better not tell anyone about this, understand? If you dare ut-“

“Fucktard you better let go of Kihyun” Hyungwon’s voice rang through the hallway. Both of the boys looked up, upon seeing Hyungwon quickly approaching, Jaehyun quickly uttered another warning before walking off.

“What’s his problem? Do you know him?”

“Yeah middle school idiots” Hyungwon ‘tsked’ before running a hand through Kihyun’s hair and making sure he wasn’t bruised or hurt. The pink-haired boy pulled him into a hug, he hated how much shit Kihyun had to go through. Even in the states he was often bullied because of his small stature but Hyungwon often hung around the boy because everybody seemed to back off after seeing the school’s visual protecting the smaller.

Suddenly Kihyun was pulled out Hyungwon’s grasp and bumped into a muscular chest. Looking up, Kihyun knew he was in trouble, with Hyunwoo biting his tongue and glaring at  Hyungwon. Before Hyungwon could curse out at Hyunwoo, Kihyun thanked him for saving him from Jaehyun just now. With the boy’s name uttered, Hyunwoo whipped his head to Kihyun.

“He was here? What did he do? Did he fucking hit you? That son of a bitch, he never learns his fucking lesson does he? I’m going to-“ Kihyun stopped him.

“Hey hey hey, its fine alright? He didn’t hit me and Hyungwon saved him – that’s why he was hugging me, to comfort me. I’m not hurt, see?” and Kihyun turned a full 360. Quickly wanting to disperse the tension, Kihyun gave Hyungwon a last hug before telling him that he would catch up with him through text. The latter nodded, but silently rolled his eyes at Hyunwoo when they looked at each other.

After Hyungwon was out of their line of sight, Hyunwoo cornered Kihyun.

“You better get ready to explain who this ‘Hyungwon’ is” Kihyun giggled softly.

“Why are you such a jealous bear?”

“You’re mine and I’m yours – I deserve to know”

“Ew disgusting Hyunwoo, stop being a sap” while he tip-toed to give Hyunwoo a quick peck on the lips.

♡∘∘∘∘∘♡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so Jaehyun and Minwoo are original characters - they are NOT related to any artists/idol with similar names hahaha


End file.
